The term “crowdsourcing” is a blend of the terms “crowd” and “outsourcing”. In crowdsourcing, rather than work or data being provided from a defined group of persons, the work or data is provided by a generally undefined, solicited group of persons. Crowdsourcing has many applications and can include dividing labor, crowdfunding where people seek to fund their project through financial contributions from a generally undefined group of donors, and crowdtesting where software developers rely on a generally undefined group of software testers to find bugs and/or help improve the user experience of their software.